Nephrology Training Grant The purpose of the Duke Training Grant in Nephrology is to provide intensive research training for postdoctoral fellows focusing on areas that relate to normal kidney physiology, the pathogenesis of kidney diseases and hypertension. The primary goal of the program is to produce academic physicians as well as basic, translational and clinical scientists with investigative expertise in nephrology and hypertension. The program provides diverse opportunities for training in both basic and clinical research which in turn, permits trainees to develop the skills and flexibility necessary to respond to research demands in nephrology over the coming years. Our faculty have a wide range of interests and expertise in an array of disciplines providing integrated training in physiology, molecular and cellular biology, biochemistry, and technologies relating to genetically modified mice. For trainees interested in clinical research, ongoing programs in biometrics, decision analysis, human genetics and metabolomics provide a basis for rigorous evaluation of clinical issues related to hypertension and diseases of the kidney. We believe that the acquisition of research skills required to become a successful physician scientist is best accomplished by two to three years of intensive laboratory experience working closely with a quality preceptor. The research program is, therefore, structured to maximize time in the laboratory under the supervision of a mentor. For trainees with M.D. degrees, the program is designed to provide one year of clinical training followed by at least two years of research training that will be supporte by funds requested in this application. Formal course work, research seminars, and journal clubs supplement this laboratory experience. We anticipate that the levels of experience for trainees participating in the program will encompass fellows with minimal research experience to fellows with advanced research training including fellows with Ph.D. degrees. We are requesting funds to support three postdoctoral positions per year for fellows who will undertake at least two years of concurrent research training. Completion of this program should allow trainees to pursue careers in academic medicine with the skills to conduct high-quality research in clinical, translational and basic aspects of nephrology.